Wonderful days
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ―Veamos... ―suspiró sin poder relajarse ―ambos tienen que ver con la conquista, ¿Sabes cuántas narices de Jackie se necesitan para amar? [Viñetas a motón para amar el bromance De Gintama. Cap 1: Katsura & Elizabeth]


**Disclaimer** : Gintama no me pertenece, yo solo los amo a todos con todo mi corazón.

* * *

 **Wonderful days**

 **Capítulo I: ¿Cuántas narices de Jackie se necesitan para amar?**

 _―Katsura, Elizabeth―_

* * *

―¿Qué es el amor, dices Elizabeth? ―preguntó.

Su amigo-mascota sacó un cartel para corregirlo. _"No, Katsura-san"._ Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que su líder no quedaría satisfecho con su respuesta, ya que eso no era lo que quería.

―Está bien, te lo explicaré. Es lógico que te lo preguntes luego de rescatar tres veces a la princesa Peach ―él se rió, ignorando la respuesta, tal y como Elizabeth lo predijo. Y tras pausar su videojuego (Super Mario World), se acomodó para poder explicarlo, era su deber como líder ―el amor es un fetiche que se disfraza de amas de casa _infieles._

Elizabeth solo escribió puntos suspensivos en su letrero. Era desconcierto pero para Katsura era una pausa para alentarlo a seguir explicando. Así que se rió socarronamente, podía hacer un maratón o cantar un romántico rap para detallarlo, pero mejor lo describía con un vocabulario claro y preciso, esos que solo los grandes líderes podían usar.

―De ser el universo, el amor estaría en las estrellas porque son miles de millones. Así como los humanos, ambos somos demasiados ―detalló sin girase a ver a Elizabeth―. Las estrellas son unas con el universo, los humanos somos uno con el amor.

Era consciente de que al entendedor, pocas palabras. Así que sacó un letrero con un mensaje corto: _"Suena bien, Katsura-san"._

Infló su pecho con orgullo. Estaba complacido de que Elizabeth lo felicitara por su respuesta pero estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho con su discurso, por lo que prosiguió con las metáforas.

―De ser luz, el amor sería el sol. De ser un planeta, sería la tierra. De ser un guerrero, sería un samurái. De ser una espada, sería la más afilada. De ser una consola sería el Nintendo. De ser Mario, sería Bros. De ser comida, sería soba…

 _"Esas son cosas que tú amas"._

Katsura asintió, siguió sin prestarle mucho caso a su mascota especial y mejor continuó enfrascándose en los ejemplos. Lo mejor de lo mejor, porque eran sus gustos. Y como era normal en él, se perdía en su propia realidad para crear drama.

―De ser terrorismo… ―lo pensó unos segundos, tal vez el concepto le quedaría más claro a Elizabeth si le un ejemplo con el que vivía día con día. ¡No, no eran terroristas! ―de ser un rebelde, el amor sería uno revolucionario. Tan fuerte como una bomba en una guerra ―por eso, ellos luchaban día con día para proteger a su país. En eso, golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño―. Se dice que en la guerra y en amor todo se vale, ¿no Elizabeth?

 _"Sí"._

―¿Sabes por qué lo dicen?

 _"¿Por qué es una frase en el cual muestra la valentía por luchar por el o la receptora de los sentimientos de amor, glorificando al emisor de la misma?"_

Abrió la boca ofendido por la buena respuesta de Elizabeth. ―¡NOOOOO! ―podía sentir la ira recorrer sus venas. Katsura no soportaba que alguien fuera mejor líder que él, que lo superara en el UNO y ahora, recién lo descubría, no aguantaba que supieran más que él en la guerra del amor ―¿No has estado escuchando, Elizabeth?

Al recriminarle, vio de nuevo el cartel de puntos suspensivos.

―Veamos ―suspiró sin poder relajarse ―ambos tienen que ver con la conquista… ¿sabes cuántas narices de Jackie se necesitan para amar? ―ni siquiera dejó que respondiera cuando se adelantó a hablar ―¡Lo sabía! ―le mandó una mirada desafiante. Guerra y amor era sobre conquistar mediante cualquier medio.

 _«Suena egoísta. Amar era sentir empatía y querer proteger. La guerra era muerte y querer obtener bienes o terrenos. Uno era puro y el otro era algo muy sucio. Un amor auténtico no necesitaba las artimañas de la guerra. La guerra se ganaba de forma limpia, había gente sin honor que atacaba por la espalda y en el amor, pasaba casi igual. A veces se hacían trucos nada limpios para quedarse con el amor de alguien todo en nombre de la conquista, la única diferencia era que uno era caos y el otro no»._

En todo eso pensó Elizabeth, pero su única respuesta fue: _"Lo entiendo Katsura-san"._

Asintió triunfal y continuó hablando. ―¡Las bombas son frases románticas, las granadas son besos, los campos minados son las caricias que se pueden trazar en la piel, el Shinsengumi serán los obstáculos! ¡Ellos eran los maridos y la hipotenusa del triángulo amoroso!

Lo vio directamente a los ojos con su inexpresivo rostro. Y sí, lo supo desde el inicio. Katsura se había ido por la tangente, de Nuevo. Agradeció no decir nada de su discurso y pensó en que si pudiera suspirar, suspiraría larga y tendidamente… y mejor, abusó de los puntos suspensivos como respuesta antes de cuestionar _: "¿Qué tienen que ver las amas de casa infieles, Katsura-san?"_

―El hombre indicado es el valiente rebelde Joui que tira balas, lanza bombas y granadas, recorre los campos minados y salta los obstáculos del camino para ganar en la guerra del amo ―asintió con vehemencia, considerando que era una buena pregunta para los próximos exámenes ―y esa es la mujer indicada, Elizabeth. Si ambos son indicados, serán uno. ¡Una mujer infiel tiene la fuerza de voluntad para revolucionar su hogar! ¡Para declarar la guerra como un miembro Joui! ¡La infidelidad es una bomba!

Y las bombas, eran tan Joui.

El amor era Joui.

Un guerrero revolucionario.

Y eso servía para su nuevo _Katsurap,_ además de serle útil para la nueva pregunta de sus pruebas... estaba seguro que en el mundo hacían falta más narices de Jackie para amar...

 _"O armar terrorismo en el hogar"._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Ni puta idea con esto xDDDDD. Katsura también es de mis favs y no sé manejarlo, creo que debo seguir practicando. Era ahora o nunca. XD Al menos Elizabeth, me quedó cool. XDDDD Planeo colgar cosas random en esta serie de ¿viñetas? porque no me convence como un fic solo y como desde hace meses quería escribir escenas randoms de brotps, puesssssss este es el inicio. Prometo mejorar y ser graciosa DDDDDx.

Review, crítica y sugerencia, ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
